Gwiazda Sportu
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o inną wersję Football Zombie? Gwiazda Sportu to klasa Zombie występująca w serii Garden Warfare oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville. Posiada najwięcej punktów zdrowia w drużynie zombie (nie licząc Z-Mechów oraz Stacji Kosmicznych). W serii Garden Warfare jest to klasa przeznaczona do bezpośrednich natarć. W Bitwie o Neighborville, jako klasa do Obrony, służy do osłaniania sojuszników, w czym pomaga mu zmodyfikowana Tarcza makietowa. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Bejsbolista *Rugbista *Hokeista *Krykiecista *Bramkarz *Wrestler *Golfista Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Bejsbolista *Rugbista *Hokeista *Krykiecista *Bramkarz *Wrestler *Golfista *Gwiazda Motocrossu *Tenisista Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Gwiazda Sportu zawsze pierwsza trafia na boisko i schodzi z niego na końcu. Ten zombie obezwładnia wszystkie rośliny, a jego makiety to najlepsi atakujący na świecie. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Obrona Gwiazdy Sportu to obrońcy drużyny zombie. Ich tarcze makietowe osłaniają ataki sojuszników, a ogień zaporowy nie pozwala wrogom zbytnio się zbliżyć. Broń główna: Działo piłkarskie W pełni automatyczna wyrzutnia piłek. Specjalne - Przytrzymaj celowania, aby przygotować działo piłkarskie do natychmiastowego strzelania. Wygląd Gwiazda Sportu jest wysokim Zombie ubranym w strój futbolisty. Jego wygląd może być nawiązaniem do Zombie z pierwszej części gry - Football Zombie. Porusza się dosyć żwawo, mimo swoich sporych rozmiarów. Ulepszenia 250px|right *''Super doładowany futbolowy płyn chłodzący'' - zmniejsza ilość ciepła generowanego przez amunicję podczas wystrzału *''Redukcja ciepła'' - mniejsze ryzyko przegrzania się broni *''Super futbolowa kompresja'' - większe zadawane obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Wykop Impa'' - wyrzut Impa na małą odległość; potrafi powalić każdego przeciwnika przy bliskim kontakcie *''Atak z rozbiegu'' - silne uderzenie; przy kontakcie z rośliną zabiera 75 punktów obrażeń; umożliwia też szybką podróż na małą odległość *''Tarcza makietowa'' - sporej wielkości osłona, mogąca osłonić przed ostrzałem Gwiazdę Sportu; ma dużą wytrzymałość *''Megawykop Impa'' - wyrzut Impa na większą odległość i wysokość; zadaje podobne obrażenia jak podstawowa wersja *''Ulepszony atak z rozbiegu'' - mocniejsze uderzenie; przy kontakcie z rośliną zabiera 90 punktów obrażeń; czas odnawiania tej umiejętności jest dłuższy niż w podstawowej wersji *''Tarcza plakatowa'' - słabsza osłona; można stawiać większą ilość tej osłony za pierwszym razem *''Makieta z przyszłości (tylko GW2)'' - alternatywa dla Tarczy makietowej; za jednym razem może być stawiana tylko jedna, ale po zniszczeniu wybucha i zadaje obrażenia |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Wykop Impa'' - Wykop wybuchowego Impa, który eksploduje z niewielkim opóźnieniem. *''Atak z rozbiegu'' - Puść się pędem naprzód i poślij wrogów w powietrze. Pokonania za pomocą ataku z rozbiegu skracają czas odświeżania zdolności. *''Tarcza makietowa'' - Chroń swoją drużynę, rozstawiając kukłę z tarczą w kształcie kopuły. Strategia (Do uzupełnienia) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Mimo swoich sporych rozmiarów porusza się dosyć szybko. *Zombie należące do tej klasy nie potrafią skakać podczas strzelania. *Jest najwyższy i najwytrzymalszy ze wszystkich klas (w GW2 razem z klasą Supermózg). *Gdy będzie długo strzelał, jego broń może się przepalić. en:All-Star Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Obrony